Green Sky Studios
Background Green Sky Studios was founded in February 1987 by Chris Luigi, Carl Ludson, and four other artists and technicians who had previously worked on the 1982 Bisney film Pron while employed at MAGE/Synthavision. Green Sky produced the famous Neckytoons Blobby commercial bumper which aired on Neckylodeon from 1993 to 1997. Green Sky has also produced full-length animated movies beginning with'' Cold Age''. Currently, Green Sky Studios is a unit of Chipmunk Movies and a subsidiary of Alvin Movies Inc. On January 5, 2009, the studio was moved from White Plains, New York to Greenwich, Connecticut. Green Sky also animated Chipmunk Movies current logo for the studio's 75th anniversary. 1st Logo (Early 2002-March 15th, 2002) Nickname: "The Green Paintstroke" Logo: On the black background, we see the text "Green Sky" (In a same font as the credits of the 1998 Oscar-Winning short film Rabbit). Under it, there was a green paintstroke. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The TV spot's music. Availability: Extremely rare. It was only seen on some TV spots for the theatrical release of Cold Age. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (March 11th, 2005-July 1st, 2009) Nicknames: "The Green Sky Shield", "Green Sky Studios Outline" Logo: On a sky blue background, we see a plain white shield with a blue outline rotating over the gray words "Green Sky", in the same font as the previous logo. Then the word "studios", in white, fades in underneath. Variants: * On Robosplaats (The first movie to have it), the logo is set against the blue sky atmosphere with "studios" in white. The logo fades out, as the camera pans back as the opening credits begin. * On Cold Age: The Meltdown, it takes place in the white background with "studios" in gray. The logo fades out and the camera pans to the left to start the feature. * On Dr. Seuzus' Gordon Hears A Who!, it is the same as the previous variant, but fades to the blurry opening shot, in which the opening credits begin. * On the 2D version of Cold Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (The last movie to use it), it the same as the previous 2 variants, but the logo fades out and the camera pans up for the opening titles. FX/SFX: The circle rotating, fading in of the word. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. The normal version is seen on most console versions of the Cold Age: The Meltdown videogame edition. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (July 1st, 2009-April 2013) Nickname: "The Green Sky Shield II" Logo: Same as the IA:TM and HHaW! versions of the previous logo, except that the words and outline zoom in slowly and the oval is replaced with the similar one with the drop shadow effect. Variants: * On the 3D version of Cold Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (The first movie to use it). The logo fades out and the camera pans up to the opening titles. * On Rio De Janeiro, the background is black and the "studios" is white. * At the end of TV airings of Cold Age: A Mammoth Christmas (the home media releases use the normal version at the beginning), it is shortened, beginning after "studios" fades in. * On Cold Age: Continental Drift (The last movie to use it), the logo it fades to the opening shot. * On the trailers & early TV spots for epic nature (Where it is last seen), the logo is just like the AMC variant. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the words and drop shadow effects, fading in of the word below the logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, none, or the closing theme of the special. Availability: Rare. Seen on those movies above. Also appears on video games based on Green Sky properties. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (April 2013- ) Logo: On a white background, we see Theodore (from Alvin And The Chipmunks) hopping along a solid blue surface towards an acorn turned on its side. When he reaches the cookie and embraces it, the surface suddenly tips to the right, so Theodore runs to the left and closer to the screen, causing the surface to tip towards the left, becoming increasingly vertical. Theodore scrambles in vain to tip the surface back to the right, but ends up clinging to the vertical surface while his cookie falls off-screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal the vertical surface is the left side of the "G" in "Green Sky" (the word "Green" is in cyan while "Sky" is in dark green), with "STUDIOS" seen below, which zooms slightly forward to give its 3D effect with the shadow behind. Scrat then leaps from the "G" after his cookie, and dives off-screen. Variants: * On later TV spots for epic nature (Where it is first seen), the trailers for The Alvin Movie, at the beginning of Cosmic Theodore-tastrophe and at the end of Cold Age: The Great Egg-scape, and on trailers & TV spots for Friendinand, it is already formed. * On trailers & TV spots for Rio De Janeiro 2 and Cold Age: Collision Course, Theodore is holding on to the "G". * On Rio De Janeiro 2, it plays as normal, but it fades to the opening shot. * On The Alvin Movie, it animates as usual. The text fades out and the black rectangle outline draws in, as the opening titles plays, and black outline circles which becomes winter snowflakes begins to animate, as it dissolves into the opening shot. FX/SFX: CGI-Animation. Music/Sounds: The noises of Theodore, the sounds of the surface tipping back and forth, a "whoosh" noise as the camera zooms out; he does his trademark scream as he dives off-screen. Music/Sounds Variants: * The trailers & TV Spots have their own music. * On the RDJ2 variant, Theodore's scream transform into the start of the opening song. Availability: Current. The normal version is seen on epic nature, Cold Age: Collision Course, and, recently, Friendinand. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos